


Новая жизнь

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, Slash, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Обычная прогулка закончилась совсем не так, как ожидал Мэтт





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я совсем не фанат жанра омегаверс, но как и с жанром МПрег - это должно было когда-то случиться. Я просто должна была это попробовать, хотя наверняка упустила какие-то канонные моменты жанра, простите мне это. Откровенно говоря, весь текст писался ради одного конкретного абзаца - уж слишком хотелось открыто поразмышлять на эту тему, тк в тех немногих текстах, которые читала, этот момент как-то не освещался - то ли от скромности и смущения авторов, то ли от их желания просто написать страстный и длинный ПВП. Ни то, ни другое не осуждаю, но чистое ПВП мне уже не интересно, а о скромности и смущении я давно забыла, потому да, небольшое предупреждение, наверное, не помешает - в тексте местами без прикрас говорится об анатомии и физиологии.

Жаркое июльское солнце нещадно палило последние четыре часа, что после ливня прошлой ночью превратило город в аквариум, что в свою очередь не позволяло испаряться поту с кожи, и он просто стекал вниз, усиливая желание вернуться домой и встать под прохладный душ.  
Мэтт почувствовал каплю пота, стекающую вниз по позвоночнику, и прижался спиной к спинке стула, стараясь подавить зуд, оставшийся после капли, впитавшейся в футболку. Он наморщил нос и посмотрел на стоящий перед ним ванильный молочный коктейль, который ничуть не помогал охладиться.  
И какого черта он принял предложение Тома погулять?..  
Его друг сидел напротив и, кажется, вовсе не страдал от невыносимой влажности, потягивая свой молочный коктейль и разглядывая проходящих мимо горожан и их детей. Мэтт последовал его примеру, но тут же едва не простонал, увидев носящихся друг за другом раскрасневшихся детей.  
– Я иногда завидую омегам.  
Мэтт удивленно посмотрел на своего друга, пытаясь понять, не ослышался ли он. Никто не завидовал омегам — их жизнь была далека от нормальной, и даже таблетки, подавляющие течку, не всегда действовали, как надо, что иногда приводило к отвратительным сценам, вроде секса в общественном месте с первым попавшимся альфой, а иногда — альфами.  
Том пожал плечами и снова перевел взгляд на слоняющихся горожан:  
– Множественный оргазм — это должно быть классно.  
– Залететь от первого попавшегося альфы тоже должно быть классно, – прищурился Мэтт и все же взял в руки влажный от конденсата стакан с коктейлем и сделал пару глотков, потянув его из трубочки. Его взгляд наткнулся на мужчину, сидящего за соседним столом небольшого кафе на открытом воздухе, и Мэтт тут же поставил стакан с коктейлем на место, заметив, как мужчина посмотрел на его губы и плотоядно ухмыльнулся.  
Отвратительно.  
– Я не говорю о том, что хочу быть омегой или хочу получить все их «суперспособности» — я просто говорю, что это должно быть классно.  
– Я буду молиться, чтобы в тебе проявилась сущность омеги, – злорадно хмыкнул Мэтт, чем заслужил толчок под столом.  
– Из нас двоих — скорее ты станешь омегой, нежели я, – усмехнулся Том, и Мэтт нахмурился, отводя взгляд.  
Том был прав — он не особо походил на классических альф, но и вряд ли станет омегой, а вот Мэтт, каждый раз глядя на себя в зеркало по утрам, все больше убеждался, что однажды его накроет диким сексуальным желанием, и он позволит трахнуть себя любому, кто будет поблизости. Или просто станет трахать себя всем, что хоть отдаленно будет напоминать член — он слышал дикие истории на эту тему, вроде того, как один омега, доведенный до отчаяния от неконтролируемого желания, повредил себе внутри все настолько, что его не успели спасти и он истек кровью. Чем он себя трахал Мэтт даже не хотел представлять и потому, чтобы не закончить как тот несчастный, Мэтт уже давно приобрел «набор омеги», содержащий в себе не только несколько дилдо разного размера с присосками и возможностью с помощью насоса создавать узел, но и краткую инструкцию для омег, в которой, помимо предложений по использованию дилдо и лучших поз для мастурбации, содержались советы как предвидеть следующую течку.  
Мэтт, как и многие его сверстники, первое время без конца обсуждали обследование, которое предлагали пройти в городской больнице — с его помощью можно было узнать, какова вероятность проявления того или иного статуса, но немногие отважились проходить его, даже те, чьи родители давали на это согласие. Узнать, что ты однажды станешь чьей-то сукой, страшились абсолютно все, хотя, конечно же, в школе на уроках сексуального просвещения все те годы, что этот предмет входил в обязательный список занятий, их не переставали заверять, что отношения пары альфа-омега куда ярче на эмоциональном уровне, нежели простая влюбленность. Никто в это не верил — слишком часты были случаи, когда альфы не просто заботились о своих омегах в отношениях, но и полностью подавляли их личность и те в конечном счете становились кем-то вроде сексуальных рабов и инкубаторов для детей альфы по совместительству. Учителя в школе никогда ни о чем таком не говорили и старались максимально быстро уйти от темы, если кто-то из учеников ее поднимал, будто это было чем-то запретным. Некоторые даже открыто заявляли, что организации, пытающиеся помочь омегам в таком положении, должны «одуматься», ведь они пытались разрушить союз, на котором настояла сама природа. Мэтт иногда думал, что подобные заявления звучали не по воле учителей — на них скорее всего настаивали в Министерстве образования, практически все должности в котором занимали альфы.  
– Больше не думал пройти обследование?  
Мэтт посмотрел на Тома и покачал головой, не желая признаваться, что отец запретил ему даже думать об этом.  
– А ты?  
– Если честно, в последнее время постоянно думаю о том, чтобы пройти, – поморщился Том. – Даже родителей уже уговорил — не понимаю, почему я не имею права сам решать, что делать со своим телом до двадцати одного года? Это же мне жить с ним! – возмутился он, но Мэтт ничего не ответил — Том явно не ожидал его комментариев. Том вздохнул и снова поморщился: – Иногда просто тошно от мысли, что, если я все же окажусь омегой, меня заклеймит какой-нибудь парень, и мне до конца жизни придется подставлять свою задницу. Я не говорю уже обо всем остальном, что меня ждет в таком случае.  
Мэтт закусил губу и принялся пальцем стирать конденсат со стакана с коктейлем. Он был не против отношений с парнем — в любом их проявлении. Куда больше его страшила возможность «раствориться» под гнетом альфы — если учесть, что он не будет долго мучиться с поиском того, кто его заклеймит, или истинного, но вероятность последнего была гораздо меньше.  
– И после этого не могу выбросить из головы Чарли Кента, – добавил Том, и после его слов Мэтт встревоженно посмотрел на него.  
В городе все знали Чарли — может, не лично, но точно не было человека, который не знал этого имени. Пару лет назад Чарли Кент бросился с утеса сразу после того, как закончилась первая в его жизни течка. Он просто не смог смириться с этим, как, скорее всего, и с тем, что его все четыре дня трахали пять альф, которых он едва знал, и которые в итоге избежали наказания. И за изнасилование — ведь омега был течным, они лишь помогали ему, да и вообще, он сам виноват, что не предусмотрел такую возможность, и за доведение до суицида — доказательств, как оказалось, было недостаточно.  
Это было еще одной причиной, почему все боялись, что окажутся омегами — как бы альфы ни пытались убедить всех, что каждая омега под их защитой, в реальности дела обстояли иначе, и почти всегда альфы в суде выходили сухими из воды.  
– Да нет, идиот, не думаю я, что нырну с утеса вслед за ним, просто само понимание, насколько я буду беззащитным, отвратительно, – заметив взгляд Мэтта, произнес Том.  
– И что тебе даст обследование?  
– Все еще есть вероятность, что я избегу всего этого и останусь собой нынешним, за рамками альфа-омежьего беспредела природы.  
– Или, выйдя с результатами, ты станешь ждать, когда тебя накроет первой течкой.  
Том снова пнул его под столом, и Мэтт улыбнулся, вытягивая ноги и глядя на свои худые щиколотки. Обычно он старался избегать одежды, которая бы открывала его ноги, но сегодняшняя погода заставила его передумать, и он выбрал шорты, в которых ходил только дома. Теперь даже его колени были видны, и это отчего-то смущало его — возможно, из-за взглядов альф, которые те то и дело бросали на него и его ноги. Иногда он думал, нет ли у альф какого-то чутья, помогающего им разглядеть в еще не переродившемся человеке будущую омегу? Такая возможность пугала его, учитывая, сколько взглядов альф он получил только за сегодняшний день.  
– Сходишь со мной?  
– Давай, – пожал плечами Мэтт. – Забавно то, что даже если ты выйдешь из кабинета с заверениями, что тебе не быть омегой — в твоей заднице побывает посторонний предмет. Пусть не член, но все же, – улыбнулся Мэтт.  
– Зато я буду уверен — в последний это раз или нет, а вот для тебя он наверняка оказался бы первым среди многих, – отбил Том.  
Мэтт хотел ответить на это колкостью, но его отвлек приятный аромат — то ли духов, то ли чьего-то одеколона, и он потерял мысль и вдохнул его полной грудью, чуть улыбнувшись. Ему показалось, что он никогда прежде не встречал такой аромат — а сейчас, когда его окружали запахи еды быстрого приготовления, воды из залива, пота и переполненных тестостероном альф — он казался самым прекрасным, который Мэтт вообще встречал. Он вновь вдохнул полной грудью, ненадолго задерживая дыхание, пытаясь напитаться им, но вскоре выдохнул — только для того, чтобы вновь, но уже медленней, втянуть аромат, наслаждаясь им. И где-то между вторым и третьим вдохом он почувствовал трепет и одновременно с этим необъяснимую почти болезненную волну, скатившуюся по его телу вниз — и там и оставшуюся, но не исчезнувшую — она, словно печь, разогревала тело изнутри, и Мэтт едва сдержал стон от осознания, что ему становилось еще жарче, чем прежде.  
– О боже, детка, – протянули со стороны, и Мэтт встретил взгляд того самого мужчины, что бесстыдно разглядывал его. Он поднялся со своего стула, и Мэтт нахмурился, секунду игнорируя собственные переживания и сосредотачиваясь на поведении незнакомца.  
– Даже не смей, – прошипел новый голос, и Мэтт обернулся, увидев рядом с собой другого мужчину, тут же почувствовав себя таящим куском льда на сегодняшнем жарком солнце. Первая мысль Мэтта, пришедшая в голову, едва он глянул на него, была: «Я хочу от него детей». Он был безупречен — Мэтт не видел в нем ни одного изъяна, а его светлые волосы, как и едва заметные веснушки ассоциировались у Мэтта только с солнцем — жарким, горячим, лучистым солнцем, и, даже несмотря на недавние муки Мэтта от жары, ему хотелось обнять незнакомца руками и ногами, лишь бы ощутить исходящий от него жар. И, боже, это именно от него так приятно пахло — настолько, что кружило Мэтту голову.  
– Хочешь помериться силами? – усмехнулся тот мерзавец, что все время нахождения здесь пялился на Мэтта.  
– Я разорву тебе глотку — и никто меня не осудит, – холодно бросил блондин, и Мэтт улыбнулся. Божественный голос...  
– Мэтт, пойдем отсюда, – тихо произнес Том, и Мэтт тут же ощутил ладонь на своем плече.  
– Он никуда с тобой не пойдет.  
Том бросил испуганный взгляд на новопришедшего, но Мэтт даже не попытался отстраниться — властное прикосновение было настолько приятным, что Мэтта пробрала дрожь, а о Томе он и думать забыл, сосредотачиваясь на ладони на своем плече. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с серыми глазами, снова подумав, насколько тот прекрасен.  
– Поехали ко мне? – чуть улыбнулся незнакомец, и Мэтт активно закивал, поднимаясь, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
– Мэтт! – воскликнул Том, подскакивая со своего места.  
– Отвяжись! – прошипел незнакомец, приобнимая Мэтта за талию, и он почувствовал себя лужицей, оставшейся после льда и испаряющейся на солнце. – Идем скорей, – прошептал он на ухо Мэтту, и по его телу побежали мурашки, а жар внизу живота стал почти нестерпимым и даже болезненным. – Мэтт, значит? – улыбнулся он, подводя Мэтта к припаркованной темно-красной машине ярдах в десяти от кафе. – Дом, приятно познакомиться. – Он открыл пассажирскую дверь, и заставил Мэтта сесть на сидение, отчего он простонал — и от потери контакта, и от того, что в такой позе боль стала сильней.  
– Больно, – прохныкал Мэтт и постарался вытянуться на сидении, а Дом, быстро обогнув машину, сел рядом и погладил его колено.  
– Знаю, родной, знаю. Потерпи немного. Не дыши глубоко — станет только хуже, – предупредил он, заводя мотор и открывая все окна в машине. – Здесь недалеко, скоро будем дома.  
Мэттью постарался следовать его совету, но его тело не слушалось — он каждый раз вдыхал, будто это был последний вдох, и от этого все его тело пронзало болью, нестерпимой жаждой и неудовлетворенностью. И только когда он почувствовал влагу между ног, он осознал, что случилось — и испугался. Всего сразу — и того, что согласился поехать с первым встречным, и того, кем он все-таки оказался. Господи боже, принадлежать, потерять себя, раствориться под натиском желаний альфы... Его разум настойчиво требовал открыть дверь и выскочить из машины прямо на ходу, но тело под действием гормонов и запаха альфы требовало прямо сейчас оседлать его и потребовать от него внимания — по меньшей мере.  
– Потерпи еще совсем немного, – будто услышав его мысли, напряженно произнес Дом. – Мы почти приехали.  
– Я не хочу, – будто в бреду выдохнул Мэтт, ударившись затылком о подголовник, и Дом покосился на него. – Не хочу! – громче повторил он, зажмурившись, пытаясь прогнать мысль, насколько красивое было имя у _его_ альфы.  
– Я не отпущу тебя, – почти прошипел Дом, и Мэтт почувствовал электрический разряд, пронзивший его позвоночник от властных ноток в голосе, заставившего его мысленно отругать себя за само желание отказаться от Дома. – Ты наверняка слышал о теории о пятидесяти милях? – Мэтт ничего не ответил и даже не кивнул — от одного голоса Дома ему становилось хуже, и необходимость почувствовать альфу физически заполняла его мысли и рисовала перед глазами красочные картинки, что только усугубляло его состояние. – Если половое созревание альфы проходит в одном месте, то почти наверняка на расстоянии в пятьдесят миль созревает его истинная омега. Есть труды, пытающиеся доказать, что это происходит из-за феромонов, которые альфа источает во время полового созревания — и это как-то влияет на омегу, будто как-то заранее клеймит ее для одного определенного альфы. Это происходит, даже если омега не знает своего статуса, будто запах альфы записывается куда-то в память или, не знаю, гены. И едва они встречаются и омега чует запах своего альфы — это будто открывает все замки, срывает дамбу феромонов омеги, как послание для своего альфы, что он здесь, совсем рядом. Восхитительная задумка природы, если подумать. Я здесь вырос, но уехал, едва окончив школу, и всегда считал эту теорию надуманной, пока двое моих знакомых не встретили своих омег в этом самом радиусе в пятьдесят миль от места взросления. – Дом припарковался у одного из домов и отстегнул ремень, посмотрев на мучающегося Мэтта. – Прости, малыш, но ты уже давно был предназначен мне.  
– Просто сделай что-нибудь! – прохныкал Мэтт, извиваясь на своем сидении, и Дом тут же растерял свою красноречивость и выскочил из машины, едва ли не бегом огибая ее и открывая для Мэтта дверь. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, это невыносимо!  
Доминик, приобняв его, повел его быстрым шагом к дому по дорожке и как можно быстрей открыл дверь, хотя его руки, как заметил Мэтт, слегка подрагивали, пока он возился со связкой ключей.  
Едва они вошли внутрь, и Дом закрыл за ними дверь, он прижал Мэтта к стене и сорвал с него шорты, оставляя влажные поцелуи на его шее.  
– Твой запах, – выдохнул Доминик, подсаживая Мэтта на свою талию, и он крепко сжал ноги, пытаясь не соскользнуть и не упасть. – Боже, твой запах...  
Мэтт сам чувствовал странный запах, не похожий ни на запах Дома, ни на то, что он привык чувствовать от своего тела — и дело было не в запахах дома, в котором он ни разу до этого не был — он был совершенно иным, животным, и где-то на краю сознания Мэтт знал, что он исходил от него самого. Дом, явно испытывая затруднения от их позы, несколько раз приподнимал Мэтта выше, но в конце концов его возня закончилась, и Мэтт почувствовал нечто твердое и горячее, скользнувшее между его ягодиц.  
Он простонал от отчаяния, но не успел закончить, почувствовав проникновение, и уже с новым стоном — отчасти от боли, отчасти от неописуемого наслаждения — прижался к Дому насколько возможно. Это было похоже одновременно и на фейерверк, который видишь впервые, и на облегчение, которое испытываешь, понимая, что предположение о смертельной болезни было ошибочным, и, как подумалось Мэтту, на эйфорию от приема тяжелого наркотика, порождающего не менее интенсивный трип. Одним словом, это было невероятно, и Мэтт не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось — вообще никогда.  
Доминик очень скоро перестал целовать его — он лишь продолжал двигаться в его теле, рывками, все больше раскачивающими и без того помутненное сознание Мэтта. В какой-то момент он перестал чувствовать разницу между движением внутрь его тела и движением обратно — все слилось в одно бесконечное наслаждение, и Мэтт едва не потерял сознание от накрывшего его оргазма. Доминик все еще не останавливался, и Мэтт без остановки скулил, когда по его простате скользила головка члена, а следом — куда более крупный узел, и это стало причиной второй волны удовольствия, накрывшего его тело, ничуть не уступающей первой.  
Дом промычал над его плечом, и Мэтт только тогда вернулся в реальность и заметил, что движения Дома в нем замедлились и скоро вовсе прекратились. Он не шевелился, все еще прижимая Мэтта спиной к стене и удерживая его на весу, держа за бедра, а Мэтт, раскрыв глаза, медленно расслабил пальцы на плечах Дома, со смущением отметив, что кожа под его ладонями не просто побелела, а уже приняла синюшный оттенок. Когда он успел расстегнуть его рубашку до середины, Мэтт даже не стал пытаться вспомнить.  
– Знаешь, нам сейчас либо придется простоять вот так, пока я не смогу вынуть свой член из тебя, либо я попытаюсь донести тебя до дивана в гостиной, но я не уверен, что мы не закончим где-то посередине, – устало пробормотал в его плечо Дом.  
– Я не против попытаться дойти до дивана.  
Дом отстранился и заглянул в глаза Мэтта с улыбкой.  
– Хочу немного отдохнуть — лежа — прежде чем меня снова накроет, – тихо признался Мэтт, отводя взгляд, но Доминик заставил его посмотреть в глаза.  
– Не смущайся меня. Я не неопытный юнец и уж тем более не ублюдок, желающий лишь воспользоваться твоей ситуацией — я одиннадцать лет ждал твоего появления у себя на пути. Так долго ждал, малыш, – он провел ладонью по волосам Мэтта, и он не смог не откликнуться на ласковое прикосновение и склонил голову в сторону руки Дома. – Попробуем переместиться на диван?  
Мэтт согласно кивнул и крепче обнял Дома не только руками, но и ногами, лишь бы его член внутри как можно меньше двигался — Мэтт чувствовал себя слишком усталым для нового оргазма, и ему вовсе не хотелось терять сознание посреди совершенно чужого дома.  
Сейчас, когда его организм отдыхал, он чувствовал аромат Дома, исходивший не только от него, но и от вещей в доме, Мэтт будто был в тумане — настолько осязаем был аромат, более того, он будто лип к Мэтту, как если бы крошечные капли, из которых состоял туман, оседал на одежде и коже Мэтта. Это одновременно и будоражило Мэтта и пугало. Родители точно почувствуют запах чужака, едва он войдет в дом, но говорить им ни о своем статусе, ни о сексе с альфой он совсем не желал.  
Дом аккуратно опустился на диван, и Мэтт прошипел, когда давление на простату сменилось под действием позы.  
– Прости, – чуть слышно произнес Дом и положил ладонь на щеку Мэтта, поглаживая ее большим пальцем.  
– Родители, – прошептал Мэтт, заглянув в его глаза. – Что я им скажу?  
– Ничего, – легко пожал плечами Дом. – Я буду говорить.  
– Я не об этом, – чуть нахмурился Мэтт — и не только от того, что его покоробило от одной мысли, что Дом, едва кончив в него, уже намеревался распоряжаться его жизнью. – Как я скажу им, что я омега?  
– Это не профессия, которую ты можешь выбрать. Твой отец — альфа? – Мэтт кивнул, и Дом вздохнул. – Разговор будет сложным, но тебе при нем нет необходимости присутствовать.  
– Я даже на разговор с родителями не имею права? – ощетинился Мэтт, и Дом чуть улыбнулся.  
– Я ни в коем случае не намерен подрывать твою самостоятельность — просто из твоих слов я решил, что ты не очень жаждешь разговора на эту тему. Я мог бы помочь с этим. Твой отец скорее услышит альфу, а не омегу, как бы сексистски это ни звучало. К тому же, альфы — собственники, и неважно, о чем речь — об их омегах, их машинах или же детях. Для них все едино и, прости меня, но если ты сделаешь это сам, то, скорее всего, будешь испытывать стыд после, а я тебе этого совершенно не желаю. Мы нашли друг друга — и это восхитительный подарок вселенной, так что я не могу даже подумать о том, чтобы ты сожалел о том, что сегодня случилось.  
Мэтт вздохнул и положил голову на его плечо, прикрывая глаза и не сдерживая улыбку — он не мог не улыбаться, чувствуя его аромат. Аромат своего альфы — было так приятно думать об этом. Более того, сама мысль, что теперь он принадлежал Дому — принадлежал альфе, чего так боялся с тех пор, как узнал о трех статусах людей, было невероятно приятно. Он чувствовал себя защищенным, чувствовал свое место в мире и — почему-то — безграничную любовь и спокойствие. Но эти чувства быстро сменились страхом и горечью.  
– Я ждал результатов поступления в колледж, – пробормотал он в плечо Дома. – Мечтал, что однажды стану автором песен.  
– Мечты изменились? – поглаживая его спину, спросил Дом.  
– Нет, – невесело усмехнулся Мэтт. – Твой член оказался во мне.  
– Вижу, разговор с твоим отцом предстоит даже сложней, чем я предполагал ранее, – задумчиво произнес Дом, – учитывая твое восприятие альф, он, похоже, классический старомодный альфа, считающий все вокруг своей собственностью. Я не раз встречал таких на своем пути, но и он не сможет поспорить с тем, что случилось между нами. Он засомневается в своих установках, едва мы появимся вместе, и он почувствует твой запах. Понравится ему или нет, но ему придется отпустить тебя. Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что в этом есть нечто от извращения — подобное отношение родителя-альфы к ребенку-омеге. Альфы куда охотней отпускают детей-альф — нет, даже с радостью и облегчением, будто ребенок-альфа представляет угрозу в доме, но с омегами все иначе. Альфы-родители держат омег до последнего, даже если тем приходится закрываться в комнате на время течки и мучиться от запаха альфы, как и тем — от запаха омеги. Ты знал, что инцесты в таких случаях составляют двадцать шесть процентов, когда родители омеги — не истинные? Это довольно большая цифра. Едва ли не восемь миллионов альф по всему королевству вступают в связь со своими омегами-детьми.  
– Это правда? – ужаснулся Мэтт, даже забыв о своем возмущении из-за резкой смены разговора.  
– Статистические данные одного из профессоров Кембриджского университета, – кивнул Дом, – но опубликовать работу ему, конечно же, не позволили. Я часто представлял, как это будет, когда я найду свою омегу — тебя, – снова сменил тему Дом. – Я всегда знал, что хочу быть таким же альфой для своей омеги, каким был мой папа для мамы: чутким, заботливым, любящим, оберегающим. Едва я узнал свой статус в восемнадцать — как и все остальные вокруг — папа стал выводить меня на разговор и то и дело предупреждал, насколько вы хрупкая субстанция, – Дом чуть улыбнулся, разглядывая лицо Мэтта, покосившись на него на своем плече. – И насколько нужно быть осторожными с вами — не позволять животному взять свое и сломить вас. Он не уставал повторять, что альфы — это плодородная земля, а омеги — нежные ростки, которые, дай им возможность, вырастут в сильнейшее древо и одарят этот мир прекрасными плодами. Я поначалу думал, что он лишь пытался облагородить маму в моих глазах или сказать, что он ценит меня, как сына, даже несмотря на то, что чувствовал во мне соперника, но впоследствии понял, что он говорил искренне.  
– Значит, я стану инкубатором на плодородной почве? – недовольно проворчал Мэтт.  
– Плоды — не значат лишь детей, мой малыш, – нежным тоном поправил Дом, впутываясь пальцами в волосы Мэтта на затылке. – У меня есть только сестра, но мои родители были в браке больше тридцати лет, до самой смерти отца — это о чем-то говорит. Моя мама была отличным хирургом — сейчас преподает в Имперском колледже. Конечно, ее решения оспаривали, и, конечно, альфы смотрели на нее, как на выскочку и низший сорт, но в конечном счете это стало уделом молодых альф, которые считали своим долгом продемонстрировать статус — все остальные в мире хирургии считаются с ее мнением. Более того, часто просят ее совет. Хочу познакомить тебя с ней, – добавил он.  
– Прямо сейчас? – усмехнулся Мэтт, и Дом улыбнулся, посмотрев на него.  
– Как можно скорей. Но сначала мы встретимся с твоей семьей.  
– К этому моменту они все поймут сами — у меня нет привычки пропадать на несколько дней и даже не ночевать дома, к тому же, Том наверняка уже позвонил и рассказал им, что случилось. – Мэтт вздохнул, и по его телу вновь прокатилась волна от запаха Дома, а вслед за ней внизу живота снова стало формироваться вожделение, и Мэтт закусил губы, стараясь не выдать свое состояние, но Дом наверняка почувствовал изменения в аромате самого Мэтта.  
– Все хорошо, – прошептал Дом, обнимая его и притягивая ближе к себе. – Частота позывов снизится, – добавил он, оставляя поцелуи на шее Мэтта, который уже почти не слышал его слов — сейчас, когда член Дома был в нем, когда его запах был на Мэтте, желание разгоралось гораздо быстрей, чем в первый раз, и Мэтт уже ерзал на нем, будучи не уверенным, как двигаться — и стоило ли. Последнее, если бы не животное желание, наверняка бы возмутило Мэтта — его собственные тело и разум предавали его и даже в такой момент, когда это было нужно самому Мэтту, заставляли его думать о желаниях альфы.  
Дом снял с него футболку и, не вынимая член, уложил на диване, и Мэтт тут же почувствовал его движения в себе...


	2. Chapter 2

– Это ведь миф, что в первый раз невозможно забеременеть? – тихо спросил Мэтт, после череды оргазмов во время их второй сцепки. Он устал, ему хотелось спать, голова гудела, но каждая клетка его тела будто вибрировала и не позволяла провалиться в забытье.  
– Я позже закажу постоитальные контрацептивы, – прошептал Дом, поглаживая бедро Мэтта. – Выходит, это твой первый раз, и ты не знал, что омега? – приподнявшись на локте, спросил он, и Мэтт кивнул, не потрудившись открыть глаза, и поправил подушку под головой — едва Дом смог вынуть член из Мэтта, они перебрались в спальню, на куда более удобную кровать. – Выходит, мой запах пробудил твои гормоны, – с улыбкой в голосе произнес он, и Мэтт все же раскрыл веки и встретил его взгляд — он был красивым, даже теперь, когда его волосы стали влажными от пота, он будто светился изнутри, и видеть это, как и понимать, что Мэтт — причина такого его состояния, было приятно. – Тебе нужно запланировать поход к врачу — подобрать подходящие таблетки для контрацепции.  
– Ты не хочешь детей? – удивился Мэтт.  
– Хочу, – возразил Дом. – Я люблю детей и однажды хочу начать воспитывать своих.  
– Но позволишь мне принимать таблетки? – нахмурился Мэтт.  
– Ты явно не готов к родительским обязанностям, – чуть улыбнулся Дом. – Ты сам едва повзрослел — сколько тебе, кстати?  
– В июне было восемнадцать, – вздохнул Мэтт и вновь прикрыл веки.  
– Если бы не сегодняшняя встреча, ты бы еще года два мог считать себя бетой, – задумчиво произнес Дом.  
– Не все ли равно? – устало ответил Мэтт. – Нет, так было бы даже хуже, – исправился он. – Я бы уверился в том, что бета, и однажды, когда бы меня накрыло посреди улицы, принять это было бы гораздо сложней и болезненней. Это как сказать смертельно больному, что он здоров, позволить ему порадоваться, а потом сказать, что это была шутка.  
– У тебя весьма мрачные представления об отношениях истинных пар.  
– Истинные или нет — альфы остаются альфами. Вы не живете, если не контролируете своих омег, – Мэтт поджал губы от подступающей горечи.  
– Пожалуй, попрошу маму приехать как можно скорей, – невпопад произнес Дом и провел ладонью по волосам Мэтта.  
Чувство горечи и негодования от несправедливости жизни отошли на второй план, когда Мэтт почувствовал уже знакомое покалывание на коже и где-то глубоко в животе.  
– Перевернись на другой бок, – предложил Дом, и Мэтт лег к нему спиной, с кольнувшей где-то на краю сознания мыслью, что подчинился с удовольствием.  
Дом пододвинулся вплотную, прижимаясь пахом к его заднице, и Мэтт выгнулся в спине, уже чувствуя острую необходимость ощутить его твердеющий член в себе. Дом целовал его шею, покусывал мочку уха и терся членом между его ягодиц, а Мэтт, за не имением альтернативы, цеплялся за простыни, выгибаясь и подаваясь навстречу движениям и поцелуям.  
Даже будучи в сознании он не смог бы отрицать, что это было приятно — и прикосновения, и поцелуи, и движения члена в нем. Даже необходимость лежать с членом Дома в себе на протяжении всего того времени, пока он не мог вынуть его — была приятной. Он испытывал эйфорию от их секса, но каждый раз, когда его мозг прочищался, он пугался осознания, что теперь несвободен, что теперь его жизнью распоряжался незнакомец, что если он захочет — он сломит Мэтта и сделает своей игрушкой. Это пугало до желания сбежать, но каждый раз, едва эта мысль появлялась в голове Мэтта, его тело с новой силой сопротивлялось — Мэтту даже показалось, что однажды, когда он уже сбился, какой по счету раз чувствовал узел Дома в себе, это уменьшило время между позывами, и будто даже усилило аромат или что-то в нем изменило, потому что Дом был куда менее терпелив и осторожен.  
К вечеру они оба были измотаны, но и перерывы стали гораздо длинней по времени — Дом даже успел на скорую руку приготовить им ужин и заказать доставку контрацептивов, а Мэтт в это время успел вздремнуть. Ели они прямо в постели, обнаженными — Мэтт даже не попытался прикрыться. В этом не было смысла, если в любой момент он мог почувствовать желание.  
– Учитывая длину периодов покоя, думаю, сегодня нам предстоит только еще один раз, и потом мы сможем отдохнуть и поспать, – заявил Дом, забирая у Мэтта пустую тарелку. – Ты пьешь ромашковый чай? Он успокаивает — поможет уснуть на новом месте и даст возможность выспаться. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
– Завтра все повторится, да? – чуть нахмурился Мэтт.  
– Да, – кивнул Дом. – После длительного отдыха, когда силы восстанавливаются — восстанавливается и частота позывов, пока организм вновь не изматывается.  
– Стоило уделять больше внимания, когда на уроках разбирали процесс течки омег, – невесело усмехнулся Мэтт.  
– Обычно это длится первые два дня — в последующие продолжительность отдыха между позывами с каждым разом лишь увеличивается, – заверил Дом и вышел из комнаты с пустыми тарелками из-под еды.  
Мэтт огляделся во все еще незнакомой комнате и увидел телефонную трубку, вспомнив о родителях. Ему стоило позвонить сейчас и предупредить их — даже если Том им сообщил.  
Он вздохнул и, взяв трубку, набрал домашний номер телефона.  
– Алло?  
– Привет, мама. – Мэтт даже испытал облегчение, что трубку взяла она, а не отец. – Том не сообщил последние новости?  
– Нет, – чуть удивленно ответила она. – Что за новости? И где ты?  
– Я встретил альфу, мама, – тяжело вздохнув, произнес Мэтт. – Я у него дома.  
На линии повисла тишина, и Мэтт трудно сглотнул.  
– Мне очень жаль, – наконец, произнесла она, и Мэтт кивнул, будто она могла увидеть, и зажмурился, смаргивая слезы. – Отец будет в ярости.  
– Прости, – прошептал Мэтт и шмыгнул носом, вытирая щеки.  
– Надеюсь, тебе повезло больше, – пустым голосом добавила она, и Мэтт сжал свободную руку в кулак, почувствовав, как ногти впились в ладонь. Он знал, что значил этот ее голос — она всегда так говорила, когда мысленно не присутствовала при разговоре, готовясь к другому разговору, с отцом. – Позвони, когда все закончится — я скажу, сможешь ли ты прийти и забрать вещи или мне придется привезти их тебе.  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Мэтт, снова кивнув, и тут же услышал, что мама сбросила вызов.  
– Они не рады? – услышал он голос Дома позади и поспешил вытереть щеки, но ничего не ответил.  
Дом подошел к кровати и сел рядом с Мэттом, приобнимая его и привлекая к себе.  
– Это не совсем тот первый день с омегой, которого я ожидал, – невесело усмехнулся Дом, и Мэтт испуганно дернулся, но Дом не отпустил его и поцеловал в висок. – Все хорошо. Я понимаю, правда. – Он гладил Мэтта по плечу, и Мэтт всхлипнул и обнял его обеими руками не в силах сопротивляться желанию быть в момент слабости и уязвимости ближе к своему альфе, чтобы почувствовать его комфорт и спокойствие, почувствовать себя защищенным — как бы странно это ни было, ведь именно из-за Дома он чувствовал себя разбитым.  
Противоположные эмоции и чувства запутывали, Мэтт метался от одного к другому, и беспокойство все нарастало — еще немного, и он бы взорвался эмоциями, но новая волна желания не позволила этому случиться, и Мэтт даже с облегчением встретил ее. Простое, пусть и неконтролируемое сильное желание было понятно и приятно, оно сметало все на своем пути, освобождая разум и даря чувство приятного жара и предвкушения во всем теле, и это было настоящим спасением. И за весь день это был лучший их секс, по крайней мере, потому что после череды изнурительных, но оттого не менее приятных или ярких оргазмов, Мэтт уснул, все еще чувствуя член Дома в себе.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующие несколько дней прошли примерно так же, за тем лишь исключением, что, как и говорил Дом, периоды покоя на третий день в самом деле стали гораздо длительней по времени. Дом, как мог, пытался сделать эти дни для Мэтта легче: он позволял Мэтту отдохнуть в одиночестве, если Мэтт давал понять, что ему это необходимо, подготавливал для него расслабляющие ванны, готовил еду, предлагал свои объятия и ласку и избегал серьезных разговоров, задавая только общие вопросы — о пожеланиях к ужину, нет ли у Мэтта аллергии на какие-то продукты, не хотел ли он есть или спать. Мэтт чувствовал его заботу и не мог не проникнуться ей — даже если бы хотел обратного, у него бы это не вышло. И каждый новый раз устраиваясь в объятиях Дома, ему становилось все проще принять мысль, что он чувствовал необходимость в них — как бы странно это ни было для него, но в них он чувствовал себя уверенней и даже сильней. Он не мог объяснить этот парадокс и, надеясь, что сможет разгадать его, чаще, чем на самом деле чувствовал необходимость, просил объятий Дома.  
– Полагаю, завтрашний день будет последним, – поглаживая ключицу Мэтта одной рукой и бедро другой, тихо произнес Дом, и Мэтт поднял взгляд. – Твой запах уже не такой сильный, и мне приходится прикладывать не так много усилий, чтобы контролировать себя. – Мэтт нахмурился, и Дом улыбнулся. – О да, мое внутреннее животное рвется наружу все это время — едва я почувствовал твой аромат в том кафе, мне приходилось сдерживать себя. Боже, я никогда прежде не испытывал такого желания. Та поездка в машине была моим личным адом, – усмехнулся он и провел пальцем по носу Мэтта. – И это ты делаешь со мной, малыш. Ты слышал о БДСМ отношениях? Беты их практикуют, считая, что это может приблизить их к отношениям между альфой и омегой, – чуть нахмурился Дом, не дав Мэтту ответить. – Так вот, суть таких отношений в том, что на деле весь контроль принадлежит сабмиссиву — именно он ставит границы, чего он хочет, а что совершенно для него неприемлемо. Именно он проводит ту черту, которая отграничивает садомазохистские отношения от насилия, и вся власть на деле принадлежит не доминанту, а тому, кто, фигурально выражаясь, находится у его ног. Как ни странно, беты-доминанты, практикующие этот тип отношений, гораздо, если позволишь, цивилизованней большинства альф. Им важно, чтобы их сабмиссивы остались довольны, чтобы они максимально раскрылись и получили удовольствие от своего положения — они не действуют по наитию, они всегда интересуются желаниями сабмиссивов. Я наблюдал нечто похожее со своими родителями, за исключением, конечно же, сексуальной составляющей их отношений. Мой папа делал все, чтобы мама могла максимально раскрыть свой потенциал. Меня растили в семье, где омега — не собственность, не домохозяйка, не бесконечная роженица, а личность. Мне не понравилась твоя реакция на разговор с семьей по телефону, меня расстроили и разозлили твои слезы — не ты, – твердо произнес Дом, когда Мэтт напрягся, – а то, что ты чувствуешь себя таким несчастным, что ты не чувствуешь того, что чувствую я. Меня переполняет счастье, удовлетворение, умиротворение и радость одновременно, я чувствую себя целым, цельным. Я, наконец, стал полноценной частью этого мира, я перестал испытывать те сомнения, что не покидали меня на протяжении долгих лет, я перестал бояться, что так и останусь одиноким, так и не встречу тебя. Не кого-то другого — тебя. Что бы ты ни думал о себе или своей внешности — для меня ты идеален, уже сейчас. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты перестал воспринимать наши отношения с точки зрения отношений твоих родителей — я бесчисленное количество раз встречал такие семьи, и я понимаю, почему ты так относишься к своему статусу, но я хочу, чтобы ты услышал и осознал мои слова: для меня самое главное в этой жизни — твое счастье. Ничто не доставит мне большего удовольствия, – он посмотрел Мэтту в глаза и облизнул губы. Это действие привлекло взгляд Мэтта и заняло все его мысли — ни разу за все три дня Дом не поцеловал его в губы. Он целовал его шею, плечи, спину, ключицы, целовал его виски и щеки, но ни разу не поцеловал его губы. – Что? – чуть улыбнулся Дом.  
– Почему ты не целуешь меня в губы?  
Взгляд Дома опустился ниже, и его улыбка исчезла.  
– Ты этого хочешь?  
– А ты?  
– Я не был уверен, хочешь ли ты этого. Не хотел давить больше необходимого — побороть желание секса со мной ты был не в состоянии, да и я тоже не смог бы устоять, потому здесь вопрос не стоял, но поцелуи — это нечто иное, исключительно человеческое и не поддающееся животным инстинктам. Мы целуемся для удовольствия, для дополнительных ощущений и стимуляции, а не потому что в этом есть необходимость.  
– Так ты хочешь? – прервал его пространные размышления Мэтт, и Дом хмыкнул, но кивнул.  
– Безумно.  
Мэтт вытянул шею и прикоснулся к его губам своими, прикрывая глаза и ожидая действий от Дома. Его губы оказались даже мягче, чем предполагал Мэтт, но едва Дом ответил, поначалу почти невесомо лаская губы Мэтта, но вскоре углубляя поцелуй, Мэтт вновь почувствовал себя кусочком льда, тающим под жаркими лучами солнца. Аромат Дома, который теперь на мгновения удавалось игнорировать, вновь вышел на первый план, и Мэтт едва не простонал от наполнивших его чувств.  
– Больше никогда не лишай меня этого удовольствия, – прошептал Мэтт, едва их поцелуй завершился, и Дом широко улыбнулся — и уже благодаря этой улыбке Мэтт не стал ругать себя за необдуманные слова, к тому же, ему действительно понравился поцелуй Дома.  
– Буду несказанно рад исполнять этот приказ, – так же тихо ответил Дом. – Тебе как можно скорей стоит посетить врача, – сменил тему он, и его лицо приняло серьезное выражение, и Мэтт на секунду удивился очередной резкой перемене в нем. – Чтобы ты прошел обследования, чтобы встал на учет и чтобы тебе подобрали подходящие противозачаточные. Если хочешь, к ним можно добавить и таблетки, подавляющие неконтролируемое желание — оно не исчезнет полностью, но этот период не будет таким изнурительным для нас обоих, и время между позывами в первые два дня будет примерно таким же по продолжительности, как на третий и четвертый дни. Ты ведь помнишь, что для каждой омеги течка индивидуальна по времени и частоте? – Мэтт смущенно отвел взгляд и кивнул. – И понимаешь, что в течение следующих двенадцати месяцев будет устанавливаться твой цикл? – Мэтт снова кивнул. – Нынешняя течка непоказательна — ты просто отреагировал на меня. Вполне возможно, что следующая начнется через неделю — я хочу, чтобы мы были готовы к этому, и тебе не пришлось принимать посткоитальные контрацептивы вновь, – он провел кончиками пальцев по шее Мэтта, и Мэтт прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. – Я звонил маме утром, пока ты спал. Она приедет послезавтра. – Мэтт напрягся, но Дом вновь провел кончиками пальцев по чувствительной коже, и это слегка расслабило Мэтта. – Она тебе понравится, обещаю. Ей не терпится познакомиться с тобой и поприветствовать в семье — она бы приехала уже сегодня, если бы была возможность и условия были бы подходящими. Да, она пожелала нам наслаждаться последними днями страсти, как она их называет, – с улыбкой добавил Дом, и Мэтт снова почувствовал смущение, но, с другой стороны, она не могла не знать, что сейчас происходило между ними. И ему придется смотреть в глаза незнакомке, говорить с ней, когда у нее в голове будут мысли о том, что происходило в постели ее сына предыдущим днем.  
– Мне нечего надеть, – чуть нахмурился Мэтт. Дом предоставил ему сменную одежду, но футболки и легкие штаны и шорты вряд ли подходили для знакомства с матерью Дома.  
– Ты ведь не думаешь, что это будет официальный прием с чем-то вроде собеседования? – хмыкнул Дом и поцеловал Мэтта в висок. – Но, если хочешь, я могу съездить к твоим родителям и забрать твои вещи. Мама приедет ближе к вечеру — я успею.  
– Я не могу поехать с тобой?  
– Как я понял, они не очень хорошо восприняли новости — стоит ли добавлять стрессовую ситуацию, когда ты и без того будешь измотан последними днями?  
– А знакомство с твоей мамой не считается стрессом? – Мэтт отстранился и с вызовом посмотрел Дому в глаза, но ответный взгляд Дома тут же испарил всю уверенность, и Мэтт почувствовал щемящее чувство от готовности покориться. И его это немало злило.  
– Конечно, для тебя это тоже будет волнительно, но наверняка в меньшей степени, нежели сцена с обвинениями и унижениями от твоего отца.  
– Ты не знаешь, как он отреагирует, – совсем слабо возразил Мэтт.  
– К сожалению, знаю, мой дорогой, – мягким тоном ответил Дом и снова притянул Мэтта к себе. – Я множество раз слышал эти истории, и все они заканчиваются одинаково. Твоя голова и без того забита стереотипами — добавлять к ним оскорбления нет необходимости. К тому же, твое присутствие будет дополнительным стимулом для оскорблений со стороны твоего отца, а мое воспитание очень быстро уступит желанию заступиться за тебя. Любым способом.  
Мэтт вспомнил угрозу Дома незнакомцу в кафе, который решил бросить ему вызов, и желание продолжать настаивать на своем присутствии совсем исчезло. Не то чтобы он опасался за отца, но мысль, что Дом может пострадать во время выяснения отношений двух альф, вселяла иррациональный страх.  
– Я не запрещаю тебе встречаться с ними, но я бы очень хотел, чтобы это случилось позже, когда ты перестанешь так негативно относиться к своему нынешнему положению. Возможно, и твой отец к этому времени успокоится.  
Мэтт вздохнул, но согласно кивнул. Может, ему и правда не стоило появляться дома в ближайшие полгода — как минимум. Он не питал особых теплых чувств к отцу, как, собственно и к маме — ему было только жаль ее, и разлука с ними его не пугала, к тому же, он и без того намеревался съехать — когда поступил бы в колледж, так что в этом смысле ничего не менялось. Конечно, он не рассчитывал, что вместо этого переедет к незнакомцу, с которым будет без конца спариваться, хотя и в нынешнем положении были свои плюсы.  
Мэтт смущенно усмехнулся своим мыслям, и Дом тут же отреагировал:  
– Что смешного?  
– Ничего, – покачал головой Мэтт. Говорить о своих множественных оргазмах ему не хотелось, пусть это и не стало бы для Дома новостью. – Кем ты работаешь? – вместо этого спросил Мэтт. Этот вопрос то и дело мучил его, когда он думал о колледже — вряд ли Дом позволит ему уехать одному, да и сам Мэтт сомневался, что это хорошая идея — что он будет делать, если у него неожиданно начнется течка? Связываться с Домом по телефону?  
– Официально — я социальный работник, но по большей части занимаюсь исследованиями. Наверняка слышал об организации «Благополучие»?  
– Она не в большом почете среди альф, – нахмурился Мэтт.  
– Да, я знаю, – хмыкнул Дом. – Периодически самые ретивые мешают нам жить, но тем не менее, лишь за последние два месяца к нам обратилось сто двадцать три омеги только здесь, и как минимум у двадцати двух из них были суицидальные мысли. Сейчас все они получают профессиональную помощь, и по предварительным данным моих исследований, уже через месяц после обращения за помощью почти половина из обратившихся оценивают свое состояние в разы лучше, чем при поступлении. Стоит отметить, что бывают случаи, когда к нам приходят и альфы после нескольких посещений их омег. Некоторые просто приходят узнать, чем мы занимаемся и не пытаемся ли мы отобрать у них их омег или что-то вбить им в голову, некоторым интересно, почему их омеги приходят к нам. Интересно наблюдать за тем, как альфы искренне удивляются, что их омег не все устраивает в отношениях — многие просто не задумываются о том, что омеге может что-то не нравиться. Не все омеги мечтают покорять вершины — большинство из тех, кто проходил мои тесты, отвечают, что вполне были бы рады хранить очаг и растить детей, им просто недостает уважения и отношения, как к равным в паре. За те полгода, что я работаю здесь, две пары пришли к пониманию нужд друг друга и сейчас живут счастливо. Конечно, это капля в море, но и это результат и крохотная победа. Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь таких будет абсолютное большинство.  
– Ты оптимист, – фыркнул Мэтт. Он, в отличие от Дома, очень сомневался, что нечто подобное когда-нибудь случится.  
– Да, пожалуй, – согласился Дом.  
– И что будет, когда я поступлю в колледж?  
– У «Благополучия» много филиалов — я найду себе место, не переживай, – Дом поцеловал Мэтта в макушку, и он улыбнулся, чуть успокоившись.  
– Они знают, почему ты отсутствуешь?  
– Конечно, – с улыбкой ответил Дом. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Пока хорошо, – нахмурился Мэтт, прислушиваясь к своему телу. – Но так обычно и бывает, пока меня внезапно не накрывает.  
– Это происходит не совсем внезапно, ты пока просто не знаешь, на что обращать внимание. Твой запах, к примеру, меняется постепенно. Но я спрашивал не о физическом состоянии.  
– ...Я не знаю, – с заминкой ответил Мэтт, и это было правдой — он в самом деле не знал, что чувствовал. Все и сразу — все эмоции перепутались, и он мог одновременно чувствовать и радость, и страх от своего положения. И так было постоянно, пока его тело не было занято возбуждением, подавляющим вообще все, и это изматывало не меньше секса с несколькими оргазмами подряд. – Я не знаю, – шепотом повторил Мэтт, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, и Дом тут же сел и заглянул в его глаза.  
– О, малыш, – протянул он, притягивая Мэтта ближе к себе. – Все хорошо...  
– Нет, не хорошо, – возразил Мэтт, всхлипнув и обняв Дома. – Все просто ужасно... Ужасно!..  
Он расплакался, повторяя, насколько все плохо, и это быстро переросло в рыдания, которые Мэтт не мог остановить. Он не мог вспомнить, когда плакал в последний раз, за исключением случая пару дней назад во время звонка маме, и это было так постыдно, что только больше расстраивало Мэтта и вместе с тем лишь добавляло слез.  
– Мой дорогой, – прошептал Дом и взял его лицо в ладони, принявшись целовать его, и это, вместе с исходившим от Дома спокойствием медленно принесло свои плоды: рыдания превратились в отрывистые вздохи, а вскоре и вовсе стихли.  
– Прости, – прошептал Мэтт, прижимаясь лицом к шее Дома.  
– Не извиняйся, – поглаживая его по спине, возразил Дом. – Это гормоны и эмоции, это было ожидаемо. Принести тебе воды? Или сделать ромашковый чай? – Мэтт только кивнул, и Дом усмехнулся. – Это значит — на мое усмотрение?  
Мэтт снова кивнул, и Дом, поцеловав его в макушку, отпустил из объятий и вышел из спальни, а Мэтт сел в постели и вытер щеки, пододвигаясь к краю кровати и спуская ноги на пол, решив умыться до возвращения Дома. Он вошел в ванную и оглядел свое опухшее от рыданий лицо в зеркало, поморщившись, но его взгляд упал на стакан с зубными щетками, и все мысли относительно его внешнего вида испарились. Его немало удивило, насколько Дом был подготовлен к его появлению, и это касалось не только запасной зубной щетки, но и явно заготовленной заранее пижамы и сменной одежды — они не пахли Домом, совсем, в отличие от его рубашек или футболок — даже свежие несли на себе едва заметный запах Дома. Он будто в самом деле долго ждал и постарался подготовиться к приходу омеги в свой дом. Это было приятно, хотя Мэтт все еще был удивлен подобным отношением к себе, но, раз Дом работал в «Благополучии», возможно, он не лгал и в самом деле не был похож на отца Мэтта. Он был бы невероятно счастлив, если бы это оказалось правдой.  
Он умылся и вернулся в спальню, где его уже дожидался Дом с чашкой чая.  
– Решил, что чай будет лучше, – произнес Дом, подав Мэтту чашку, едва он устроился на своей половине кровати.  
– Прости еще раз, – прошептал Мэтт, посмотрев в чашку в своих руках.  
– Не извиняйся, – повторил Дом и погладил его по колену. – Я понимаю. Не говорю, что знаю, что ты чувствуешь, но понимаю, насколько тебе должно быть сложно. Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы ты тоже испытывал только положительные эмоции по этому поводу, – он вздохнул и грустно улыбнулся, встретив взгляд Мэтта. – И я буду стараться делать все, чтобы негативные эмоции поскорей оставили тебя.  
Мэтт чуть улыбнулся ему в ответ и сделал глоток приятно горячего чая. Он верил ему — не разумом, но сердцем Мэтт верил, что так и будет, что его альфа сделает все возможное, чтобы Мэтт был счастлив.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Финальная глава, где я позволила себе немножко пофантазировать - в том самом абзаце, о котором писала в самом начале, так что снова предупреждаю - физиология и анатомия.

Последние полтора часа Мэтт беспокойно бродил по своему новому дому, изучая его, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься от пугающих мыслей о том, как проходила встреча между его отцом и Домом. Мама в разговоре по телефону сказала, что Мэтт мог прийти и забрать свои вещи, но он уже был согласен с Домом, что появляться у них ему не следовало. Он и сам понимал, что его состояние оставляло желать лучшего — как бы ему ни хотелось казаться сильным, но позавчерашняя истерика с рыданиями вряд ли могла сойти за устойчивое психическое состояние.  
Дом должен был вернуться еще полчаса назад, и чем больше времени проходило, тем более ужасные сцены Мэтт представлял. Кто бы мог подумать, что он станет переживать из-за альфы? Но Мэтт ничего не мог с собой поделать, и в попытке отвлечься едва не разбил одну из рамок с фотографией в ней, взяв ее в беспокойные руки. Он реагировал на звук мотора каждой проезжавшей мимо машины и подскакивал к окну, ожидая увидеть паркующегося Дома, но это все не происходило, и Мэтт, не в силах и дальше постоянно бегать к окну, вышел из дома и сел на ступеньках крыльца, то и дело поглядывая на будильник, захваченный им из спальни.  
Машина Дома появилась в поле зрения только спустя полчаса, и Мэтт, едва завидев ее, почувствовал, как его сердце заколотилось в груди — и не только от волнения, что с Домом что-то случилось, но и от радости, что он скоро вновь увидит его и почувствует его поблизости.  
Машина остановилась у дома, и Мэтт встал и подошел ближе, оглядывая Дома — он в самом деле боялся, что разговор с отцом мог закончиться дракой — но не увидел ничего необычного. Дом с улыбкой вышел из машины, и Мэтт подошел к нему, глядя в его глаза, сбившись, в который по счету раз отметил, какие они у него красивые.  
– Здравствуй, малыш, – Дом, обняв его, легко поцеловал в губы, будто они не виделись два часа назад. Но Мэтт был только рад его жесту.  
– Почему так долго? Как все прошло? – Мэтт заглянул в машину, где на заднем сидении лежали сумки с его вещами.  
– Я заехал в магазин — вечером приедет мама, если ты забыл, а у нас закончились почти все продукты, – улыбнулся Дом. – Прошло все неплохо. Давай разгрузим машину — у нас осталось двадцать пять минут до твоего обследования.  
Они перенесли сумки с вещами Мэтта в гостиную, и Мэтт отыскал среди одежды наименее мятую футболку и самые легкие штаны, которые у него были, пытаясь представить, что его ожидало. Он обрывочно помнил, какие процедуры ждали омег на их первом обследовании, но и того, что он помнил, было достаточно — процедуры были смущающими и унизительными, на его взгляд, и Мэтт не представлял, как не сгорит от стыда.  
Дом всю дорогу до больницы пытался приободрить Мэтта и обещал быть рядом, но Мэтт не был уверен, что хотел этого, хотя не стал говорить этого вслух. Едва они остановились на парковке у больницы, как у Мэтта чуть не вырвалось предложение вернуться домой с позволением делать с ним все, что Дому заблагорассудится.  
– Все хорошо, – в очередной раз повторил Дом. – Это плановый осмотр и постановка на учет. Ничего ужасного с тобой делать не будут. Кроме одного укола, чтобы взять кровь, – чуть улыбнулся он, сжав ладонь Мэтта в своей. – Идем.  
Мэтт нехотя выбрался из машины и не двигался с места, пока Дом не взял его за руку и не повел к дверям больницы.  
– Мэтт Беллами, назначено на два, – произнес Дом, поздоровавшись с женщиной за регистрационным столом.  
Женщина с бейджем «Дороти» проверила записи и кивнула:  
– Двадцать третий кабинет, вас ждут.  
Дом поблагодарил ее и повел Мэтта по коридорам больницы, остановившись напротив двадцать третьего кабинета, а Мэтт с удивлением размышлял, почему никто даже не засомневался, что Дом — его альфа, на котором теперь лежала вся ответственность за Мэтта.  
– Справишься сам? – серьезно спросил Дом, и Мэтт посмотрел на дверь, сглотнув. – Если хочешь, я останусь здесь, и ты сможешь позвать меня в любой момент, – не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Дом и постучал в дверь, раскрыв ее, услышав приглашение войти.  
Мэтт снова сглотнул, увидев врача в кабинете, и Дом подтолкнул его вперед.  
– Мэттью Беллами, в первый раз, – произнес за Мэтта Дом, и Мэтт перевел взгляд на него. – Пойти с тобой? – тихо повторил Дом, и Мэтт, вновь вспомнив обо всех смущающих процедурах, отрицательно покачал головой и, наконец, взял себя в руки, входя в кабинет и закрывая за собой дверь.  
Мужчина вежливо улыбался из-за своего стола, но эта улыбка ничуть не успокаивала, к тому же, глаза доктора Аткинса следили за каждым движением Мэтта, будто он что-то искал в них или ожидал увидеть что-то важное.  
– Добрый день, мистер Беллами. Прошу, присаживайтесь, – добавил он, но сам поднялся с кресла. – Сначала возьмем образец вашей крови, а затем заполним вашу карту, – произнес он, взяв с соседнего металлического столика небольшой ящик со жгутом, шприцем и пробирками. Мэтт сел в предложенное кресло и положил руку на подушку, положенную перед ним доктором. У него никогда прежде не брали кровь из вены, и он с любопытством наблюдал за манипуляциями доктора, следуя его инструкциям. – Вот и все, – набрав две пробирки, чуть улыбнулся доктор и зажал место прокола ватным тампоном, вынимая иглу. – Плотно прижмите, иначе будет гематома, – предупредил он, убирая ящичек обратно и возвращаясь в свое кресло.  
Мэтт последовал совету, отвлеченно разглядывая почти пустой стол, за исключением стопки папок в одном из его углов и подставки для ручек, а доктор достал папку из стола — похожую на те, что уже лежали в углу, и открыл ее, принявшись задавать обычные вопросы об имени, дате рождения, страховке и прочем, занося все это в папку, и Мэтт даже успел немного расслабиться, пока вопросы не стали куда более смущающими. Точная дата первой течки, количество сношений и периодичность отдельно для каждого дня, достаточно ли смазки выделялось, испытывал ли Мэтт боли во время сношений — чем дальше, тем Мэтт все больше запинался и краснел, и доктор решил позвать Дома для уточнения деталей. Мэтт не смог встретить его взгляд, когда тот вошел и сел рядом, взяв Мэтта за руку и принявшись спокойно отвечать на вопросы, а Мэтт буквально почувствовал, как горело его лицо, пока Дом расписывал их секс.  
Когда заполнение карты закончилось, Дом вновь вышел, и Мэтт приготовился к самой ужасной части — обследованию его тела со всех возможных сторон. Доктор предложил ему зайти за ширму, перекрывающую половину кабинета, и раздеться, и Мэтт, зайдя за нее, с ужасом уставился на кресло, похожее на изощренное кресло для пыток, рядом с которым стоял стол с орудиями для них.  
– Верх можете оставить, – произнес доктор, проходя за ширму и взяв перчатки из навесного шкафчика.  
Мэтт, не в силах подавить смущение, к этому моменту кое-как снял с себя штаны.  
– Я никогда... никогда прежде...  
– Я понимаю, – кивнул доктор, встретив взгляд Мэтта. – Это лишь осмотр — немного неприятно, но не болезненно. Прошу, – он указал на кресло, и Мэтт неуверенно подошел к нему, не представляя, как устроиться на нем. – Ноги на подставки.  
Мэтт, сев на край кресла, посмотрел на подставки на уровне своей головы и ужаснулся, только представив, в какой позе сейчас окажется. Даже Дом не видел его в такой позе за все те дни, что они провели в постели.  
Он сел удобней и откинулся назад, поднимая ноги на подставки и зажмуриваясь от новой волны стыда и смущения.  
– Ближе к краю, пожалуйста, – доктор положил ладони на бедра Мэтта и немного потянул на себя. Мэтт выполнил указания и закрыл лицо ладонями от ощущения, насколько раскрытым был и насколько беззащитным себя чувствовал.  
Он вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение к своему члену, но не убрал рук от лица, борясь с собой и желанием оттолкнуть доктора и прикрыться. Доктор осмотрел член, мошонку и только после этого раздвинул ягодицы Мэтта.  
– Пожалуйста, позовите его, пожалуйста, я больше не могу... Пожалуйста, – шептал Мэтт, не отрывая ладоней от лица, и доктор, замерев на секунду, убрал руки от Мэтта, и он услышал его шаги. Он просто не мог пережить это в одиночестве — и пусть это значило, что и Дом будет присутствовать при его унижении, но рядом с ним ему на протяжении этих дней было спокойней, и он надеялся, что так будет и сейчас.  
Доктор открыл дверь, и Мэтт услышал, как он позвал Дома, и следом — их приближающиеся шаги. И одного только аромата Дома оказалось достаточно, чтобы страх, едва не переродившийся в панику, уменьшился.  
– Я здесь, мой малыш, – прошептал Дом, склонившись над Мэттом и проведя ладонью по его волосам. Мэтт убрал руки от лица и вцепился в свободную руку Дома, тут же поворачивая голову в его сторону, но не открывая глаз — если бы мог, он бы уткнулся лицом в его живот, но ему мешал подлокотник.  
– Мистер Беллами, сейчас я введу датчик УЗИ — вам нужно постараться расслабиться.  
– Подождите секунду, – попросил Дом и продолжил мягче: – Мэтт, посмотри на меня. – Но он не нашел в себе силы открыть глаза. – Посмотри на меня, – повторил Дом, и что-то в его изменившемся тоне заставило Мэтта подчиниться. – Я не дам тебя в обиду, – продолжил Дом, едва он встретил его взгляд. – Никому не позволю причинить тебе боль — даже тебе самому и поэтому сейчас ты должен расслабиться и позволить осмотреть себя, – вкрадчиво произнес Дом, и Мэтт вновь почувствовал непреодолимое желание подчиниться. И медленно, он перестал ощущать свое тело единым комком нервов, вокруг которого до боли сжались мышцы — он расслабился и даже перестал так сильно цепляться за руку Дома. – Прошу вас, доктор, – не разрывая зрительный контакт, сказал Дом и чуть улыбнулся Мэтту.  
Он старался игнорировать манипуляции доктора, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на лице Дома. У него был добрый взгляд, а от его улыбки становилось тепло на душе. И его аромат... Только от него одного Мэтт чувствовал себя спокойней. Он все рассматривал его лицо и никак не мог поверить, что такой и будет их жизнь, что одно только присутствие Дома рядом будет вселять в него уверенность и что Дом в самом деле не станет подавлять его.  
Как долго длилось обследование, Мэтт не заметил — голос доктора вырвал его из размышлений о том, насколько Дом красивый и какие чувства вызывал, удивляясь тому, как быстро начал сдавать его разум в борьбе за независимость тела — он уже почти и не возражал, и даже сама идея, что он — омега, принадлежащий альфе, не казалась такой пугающей, как в первый день.  
– Можете одеваться, мистер Беллами.  
– Все хорошо? – спросил Дом, помогая Мэтту встать с кресла.  
– Да, состояние органов отличное, никаких патологий и изменений. Рекомендую следующие несколько дней пользоваться презервативом при половом контакте, чтобы дать пробке возможность восстановиться без задержек.  
– Благодарю за совет, доктор, – вежливо отозвался Дом.  
Мэтт, одеваясь, пытался вспомнить анатомию омег и значение слова «пробка». С самых первых уроков анатомии он не переставал удивляться извращенности природы, ее насмешке над омегами — как вообще можно было создать нечто подобное? Не мужчина и не женщина, и даже не совсем гермафродит — они ведь не впадали в измененное состояние, когда требовался мужчина на несколько дней, способный удовлетворить их похоть? Не менее безумным Мэтту казалось и расположение внутренних половых органов. Он никогда не был слишком брезгливым, но природа, кажется, вообще не знала такого понятия, иначе как можно было объяснить расположение шейки матки в прямой кишке? Учителя не переставали говорить, что строение омег было удивительным, но Мэтт был с ними в корне не согласен. Из-за подобного строения омеги и впадали в стадию течки — природа вовсе не заботилась об удовольствии партнеров в эти дни, главной причиной частых сношений в первые дни была необходимость очистить прямую кишку от любых возможных бактерий, которые могли проникнуть в матку вместе со сперматозоидами. Насколько он помнил, первые дни количество сперматозоидов в сперме альфы было непозволительно малым, и если бы они не были альфами, их бы могли считать бесплодными. Но и в первые дни вероятность зачатия была низкой — та самая пробка, о которой говорил доктор, была гораздо плотней, нежели у обычных женщин, и ее проницаемость не зависела от уровня гормонов в организме — у омег она разрушалась под действием спермы альфы, и это было еще одной причиной, почему сношений в первые дни было так много. Количество спермы в теле омеги в эти дни было рекордным за всю течку еще и потому, что анус омег был куда более эластичным по сравнению с анусом обычного человека — он легко возвращался в обычное состояние после секса, что позволяло сохранить как можно больше спермы внутри до нового контакта — в середине первого дня Мэтт из-за этого побежал в туалет с мыслью, что у него ко всему прочему разыгралась диарея, но не тут-то было. Он и позабыл, что организм в эти дни все же перестраивался и пищеварение замедлялось, позволяя отдавать все время и всю прямую кишку в распоряжение овулирующей матки. Все это, абсолютно все было вовсе не удивительно — это было настоящим издевательством со стороны природы. И теперь Мэтт стал частью этого.  
От дверей кабинета до дверей машины Дома он придумывал различные совершенно нелепые способы мести природе: выбросить целый пакет пластиковых бутылок в залив, вылить канистру бензина туда же или сжечь все это на заднем дворе — что угодно, лишь бы навредить ей.  
– Я ведь говорил, ничего ужасного, – улыбнулся Дом, сев на водительское сидение.  
– Да, – тихо согласился Мэтт и перевел взгляд за окно, не желая разговаривать на эту тему — в ближайшие пару лет точно.  
– Послезавтра тебя только проинструктируют относительно приема противозачаточных и отдадут таблетки — ничего делать не станут, – заверил Дом, и Мэтт только кивнул.  
– Так что было во время встречи с родителями? – надеясь поскорей закончить этот разговор, спросил Мэтт.  
– Твоего отца не было дома, и я решил, что смысла дожидаться его нет — по словам твоей мамы, он вовсе не был рад тому, что случилось, и не желал видеть того, кто отобрал у него сына. Она тоже не выглядела счастливой.  
– Надо позвонить ей...  
– Она просила не делать этого, – тихо прервал его Дом. – Не звонить и не приходить — думаю, она боится, что ты попадешь на отца.  
– Или она решила вычеркнуть меня из своей жизни, – вздохнул Мэтт и почувствовал прикосновение к своему бедру. – Нет, я в порядке. Я ожидал чего-то подобного. Когда приедет твоя мама? – сменил тему Мэтт.  
– Обещала к четырем. Успеем разобрать твои вещи.  
– Я думал, ты займешься ужином.  
– Нет, мы приготовим его все вместе — мама считает, что это лучший способ преодоления неловкости от знакомства. Делать что-то вместе, чтобы потом вместе насладиться результатом.  
Мэтт хмыкнул, но, подумав, решил, что мог бы согласиться с этим.  
Они вернулись домой и, как и предложил Дом, принялись разбирать вещи Мэтта, и он вновь удивился, насколько Дом был готов к его появлению здесь: два ящика комода были полностью свободны, как и половина шкафа, которую заняли немногочисленные рубашки Мэтта, хотя обычно он хранил и их сложенными, вместе со всей остальной одеждой. Дом хотел освободить полку под книги Мэтта, но он отказался — большинство из них были школьными учебниками или хрестоматиями, которые уже были Мэтту ни к чему. Оставшиеся книги он добавил к книгам Дома, как и пластинки и кассеты — к пластинкам и кассетам Дома. Он ведь был не гостем здесь, они будут жить вместе, а значит, у них не должно быть подобного разделения на свое и чужое. К его удивлению, подобное размывание границ собственными руками оказалось приятным, а ведь он думал, что впускать незнакомого человека в свою жизнь будет сложно и тяжело.  
Мама Дома приехала немного раньше, и сумки с вещами Мэтта пришлось оставить для следующего дня. Дом встретил ее в дверях, а Мэтт неуверенно вышел из спальни, не зная, как себя вести — прежде он не знакомился с чьими бы то ни было родителями. И пока он думал, как должен поступить, они подошли к нему сами, и Дом взял его за руку.  
– Знакомься, мама, это Мэтт, – лучезарно улыбаясь, произнес Дом. – Мэтт, это моя мама, Кристин Ховард.  
– Здравствуйте, – тихо поздоровался Мэтт, и миссис Ховард улыбнулась — очень похоже на улыбку Дома.  
– Здравствуй, дорогой, – мягким тоном ответила она и на мгновение почти невесомо приобняла Мэтта. – Добро пожаловать в семью, – она чуть сжала его плечо, и, под действием настроений их обоих, Мэтт немного расслабился и даже смог улыбнуться.  
– Благодарю.  
От Дома исходили такие сильные волны положительных эмоций, что Мэтт был не в состоянии сопротивляться им, как не мог в обычное время сопротивляться властным ноткам в его тоне, и к моменту, когда они выяснили, что миссис Ховард, настоявшая, чтобы Мэтт звал ее Кристин, не желала терять времени на отдых после поездки и вполне готова была приступить к готовке, Мэтт уже не испытывал неловкости. Более того, он чувствовал себя на месте, в кругу семьи, чего, кажется, вообще никогда не испытывал. Это было необычно, ново, но так невероятно приятно, что даже Дом заметил, насколько часто он улыбался и смеялся.  
Они вместе приготовили ужин, и в это время Кристин задала Мэтту множество вопросов о его жизни, иногда отвлекаясь на вопросы Дому, будто позволяя Мэтту отдохнуть, хотя он не чувствовал острой необходимости в этом. Кристин располагала к себе, казалась чуткой и доброй, то и дело улыбаясь Мэтту и повторяя, как она рада, что они с Домом нашли друг друга.  
После ужина они перешли в гостиную для чаепития, и едва Дом вышел из комнаты, чтобы заварить чай, Кристин повернулась к Мэтту и взяла его за руку.  
– Я знаю, тебя одолевают сомнения и страх, как бы ты сейчас себя ни чувствовал под воздействием Дома, – произнесла она. – Я проходила через это. Знаю, многие матери говорят, что знают своих детей и что они самые лучшие, но он в самом деле очень долго ждал тебя. И он готовился к твоему появлению на своем пути с того самого момента, как узнал свой статус, но даже это не сделало его телепатом, поэтому, мой тебе скромный совет, если тебе что-то не нравится — скажи ему об этом. Говори с ним о своих чувствах, о своих желаниях. Прекрасно, что вы истинная пара, но это не значит, что он все о тебе знает. Я знаю, он будет делать все, чтобы ты был счастлив, но без твоей помощи, без твоего участия в ваших отношениях, он не сможет этого сделать. Ему нужно от чего-то отталкиваться. Любая пара — это механизм из двух частей, и одна без другой работать не сможет. Вы будете счастливы, если оба будете стараться.  
Мэтт облизнул губы и посмотрел на их объединенные руки.  
– Он хороший, – тихо произнес он. – Не такой, как мой отец. Но мама тоже говорила, что поначалу он был другим, – неуверенно добавил Мэтт и глянул в глаза Кристин.  
– Поэтому тебе нужно говорить, что тебе нравится, а что нет, – кивнула Кристин. – Большинство омег теряются под авторитетом альфы и не говорят о своих чувствах, и чем больше они молчат, тем больше альфы убеждаются, что знают, что нужно их омегам, и потому все больше подавляют их, а привыкшие подчиняться омеги перестают даже пытаться возражать. И поэтому происходит такой перекос в отношениях. Ни один психически здоровый альфа не желает мучить свою омегу, но они — заложники собственной уверенности. Доминик знает это и будет стараться контролировать себя, но, как и любому альфе, ему жизненно необходимо заботиться об омеге, и если ты не будешь давать ему подсказок, он станет делать так, как посчитает наиболее подходящим для тебя, и это может привести к плачевным последствиям для вас обоих. Не позволь этому случиться.  
Дом вошел в гостиную с подносом в руках, и Мэтт посмотрел в его глаза, размышляя о словах Кристин.  
– Я что-то пропустил? – переводя взгляд с Мэтта на свою маму, спросил Дом, и Кристин покачала головой, чуть улыбнувшись и отпуская руку Мэтта:  
– Я просто интересовалась состоянием Мэтта.  
– Все хорошо? – встревоженно посмотрев Мэтту в глаза, спросил Дом и поставил поднос на столик перед ними, тут же подходя к Мэтту и взяв его за руку.  
– Все отлично, – улыбнулся Мэтт, отметив, как быстро спокойствие Дома переродилось в настороженность. – Рядом с тобой еще лучше, – добавил он и потянул Дома за руку на себя, заставляя склониться, и легко поцеловал его в губы.  
Может, Кристин была права, и они оба могли быть счастливы — по крайней мере, все эти дни, что Мэтт провел в обществе Дома, ему было хорошо, за исключением тревожных мыслей, но они никак не были связаны с поведением Дома. Теперь, глядя на омегу Кристин, которая тридцать лет проживала в браке с альфой и при этом осталась цельной, жизнерадостной, самостоятельной личностью, он не сомневался, что это возможно — остаться собой в отношениях с альфой. А если к этому еще и добавится постоянная уверенность при одном лишь присутствии Дома рядом, если он будет чувствовать спокойствие рядом с ним, как сегодня во время осмотра, если его постоянно будет наполнять счастье и умиротворение, если он будет чувствовать заботу и любовь...  
Мэтту уже не терпелось начать эту новую жизнь вместе с Домом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пожалуй, можно было бы еще немного поиграть с этой темой и углубиться в, скажем так, тело омеги и то, как же все происходит, да и пофантазировать, почему же природа вообще так поступила с бедными омежками и откуда они взялись, но пока острой необходимости исследовать эту терра инкогнита не испытываю, а потому поставлю точку в этой истории, хотя не факт, что она окончательная.


End file.
